The invention relates to arrangements of the construction of concrete walls and particularly to construction of composite walls made of double or multiple single walls with empty or usable space between single units, the walls made of partially prefabricated and prefabricated parts.
In the conventional arrangement of erecting walls most of the construction elements are made on the construction site while the erection of the wall is carried on. It is known that this arrangement is costly and not too efficient because preparation of molds, time for setting of the concrete in the molds, or of mortar used in columns, beams, etc., cannot be considered a really productive time, during which inevitable costs are involved such as wages and material which become scrap after the construction has been finished. Furthermore, the individual work performed at the construction site is more expensive than the use of certain prefabricated and standardized parts.
It is also known in the trade that a single concrete wall does not provide adequate insulation when used in a building for housing and it normally requires the application, in the inside face of the wall, of insulating materials covered with drywall or the like that weaken the interior surface of the wall and make it a fire hazard.
In other concrete wall applications, such as bearing walls, noise barriers, retaining walls, anti-terrorist barriers, safety walls for correctional institutions, core walls for reservoirs, training walls in river beds, and the like, the construction process is generally cumbersome, slow and costly for the reasons mentioned above.
On the other hand, the erecting of walls by using exclusively prefabricated parts is subject to certain disadvantages practically insurmountable, particularly both in transportation and handling, which usually require special equipment. In addition, to withstand handling and transportation, large prefabricated panels require more reinforcing steel integrated in the panels than otherwise required for structural purposes alone.
This invention has been made to solve these and similar problems through the use of composite double or multiple walls constructed with simple, easy to handle elements.